who are you?
by candyhunter
Summary: When a young Helena Kyle continues to get herself into trouble her mother and Barbara moves her to the quiet and quaint town of Forkes. Although it seems her life is over her journey is just Beginning, Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_Dear Book; My court appointed therapist has insisted I start a journal, something to "externalise my thoughts and feelings. She swears she'll never read it, that its for my eyes only, so I thought, hell, I'll just tell her I'm writing one. But then she scared the crap out of me by telling me that if she found out I was faking it she'd not sign off on the paper work declaring me fit to be a functional member of society and she'd extend my sentence indefinitely... can she even do that?_

_Anyway so here goes. `_

_I have had the most interesting yet crap 3 months EVER, my Mother was stabbed right in front of me and nearly died, and the man who Ive been told is my father didn't care enough to hunt down and kill the bastard who did it to her. it was a damn miracle she pulled through, she's the strongest woman I've ever known. I don't know what would've happened to me if Id lost her, I don't think I would have survived it. She told me a few days after she regained conciousness that she'd arranged many years ago (when we came back to Gotham from France) that if anything ever happened to her id be left in the care of her closest friend Barbara, that would have been weird considering I've had a crush on the woman since I was 8 years old. But judging from what was happening at the time I doubt she would have been in any state to "care" for me anyway. See the same night my mother was stabbed, Barbara was shot by some mad super criminal and was paralysed from the waist down and has been recovering ever since._

_But see that's not the weirdest thing, definitely up there on the crap scale though!_

_The weirdest stuff came after the attempts on my mother and Barbara's lives. First off Bab's moved in with us at my mothers insistence, "so that we could all look after each other" she said, and as time went by and they grew closer and I grew more distant for reasons that are still unclear to me, I started to suspect that there was more than friendship to my mother and Babs relationship...don't get me wrong, I have no problems with two women loving each other, it would after all be a bit hypocritical of me if I did considering I've known that I myself have been attracted to women since I knew what the word 'attracted' meant. Although I will admit that the budding relationship between my mother and my crush of 8 years was more then a little disturbing to me, it was something I managed to get under control and deal with. It did take me a while though, actually pretty much up until just a few days ago._

_Oh I totally forgot, I should explain why I even have a court appointed therapist._

_So during the last 3 months along side dealing with my mom and Bab's recovery and relationship and going back to school and the new "father" in my life who by the way didn't know I existed up until we were introduced at the hospital. I started to notice changes within myself, yeah I know im 16 that's normal.. but these changes weren't normal, in fact they were completely Un-normal (is that even a word? God bab's would have a stroke if she saw this (miss-perfect-grammer-english-teacher) It started off small, like I noticed I had heaps more energy and was having trouble sleeping for more then a few hours a night, It felt like I was being woken up by the shadows and being called into the night. So I used to sneak out my window and go jogging for a few hours to try and tire myself out. The more I snuck off into the night the more it felt right being surrounded by darkness, darkness that was as clear as day to me, clearer even. A few times I ran into trouble and ran off as soon as I could not wanting the confrontation but one night I was caught in an alley way id ventured down by mistake by a group of 3 guys, all older and a lot stronger looking then me. I panicked, my heart raced and I could hardly breath, they came closer and closer to me and I thought that was it for me, id be raped, bashed mugged and killed (im a bit of a pessimist it seems) Then as the first guy got to me and raised his burly first and grinned his rotten tooth smile at me something I'm still not sure I can explain happened. I felt a jolt of sheer adrenaline race through me and I felt like there was fire and ice racing through my veins in perfect harmony, my eyes blurred for a fraction of a second and it appeared as though time had slowed. I could see his fist moving so slowly toward my face, I could smell the dampness in the ally, I could feel the very air around me even though there was no wind. I reacted on instinct no thoughts, only feelings. I grabbed his fist in my smaller seemingly weaker hand, I balled my free hand into a fist and in an instant id broken his jaw, his nose, and had punched him in the eye so hard the skin around it swelled up so much he could no longer see. I let go of his still fisted hand and dove toward the second man pummelling him as the the third ran off without a second look over his shoulder._

_I felt exillerated, strong, invincible. I had to have more._

_So every night after that, instead of running in to the night to burn excess energy, I ran into the night looking for fights. For men who would challenge me, for a release, for a rush. And every night I found them. I fought and ran and fought some more. Until one night I guess I picked a fight with the wrong guy, turns out he was a cop and I got my arse hauled in jail before I could even fully understand what had happened._

_So needless to say Mom and Babs freaked out and basically let the juvenile court have there way with me. I ended with a permanent record, community service and a bitch who try's to crack my skull open and read my thoughts twice a week._

Helena Kyle was broken out of her self imposed writing trance by a door slamming in the other side of the house, confused she glanced over at the clock on her bedside table and gasped _Holy shit I've been at it for over an hour_.

She quickly dived for her backpack and pulled out the first text book she could find, "_Ancient History; Roaming the Roman Empire" _And as she opened the book she stuffed her journal in the top draw of her desk and tried to look involved in the history text as she was sure that whoever had come through the door in such a huff will be looking for an excuse to do some yelling, And catching Helena not doing her homework would be cause for such yelling.

"Helena?" Selina Kyle's voice rang around a darkened and seemingly empty house. Angrily she flicked a couple of lights on and called out again for her daughter "Helena Kyle you had better be here or I'm going to-" but before she could finish the threat she heard Helena call out from her bedroom announcing her presence in the house. With out further adue Selina headed for her only child's room to scold her for frightening her.

Helana turned to face the door as her mother entered her sanctuary keeping an imaginary spot in her text book with her finger, hoping to any god or higher to power that might be listening that her mother bought it and didn't give her the 'if you flunk out of school' speech again.

But Selina barely seemed to notice that she was sitting at her desk let alone reading a school book and broke straight in to nagging.

"You scared the heck out of me Helena, how many times do I have to tell you to leave your bedroom door open when your home alone so I know as soon as I walk through the door that you are here and safe!" Helena had forgotten about that little rule, with everything else going on in her life she didn't think so much about what she considered to be the small details, but it obviously was important to her mother so she raised her head to apologise only to be half blinded by the light being flicked on "argggh, ouch turn it down!" Helena begged but her mother just stood there looking annoyed and a little tired. "how on earth do you expect me to believe your actually studying when its practically pitch black in here? I know us kyle women have great night vision but this is ridiculous!" And with that Selina spun around and walked out muttering something Helena couldn't quite make out.

Once her Mother was out of view Helena leaned back in her chair and stretched out toward the light turning it down to about half strength. "That's better" she muttered to herself putting her head on the desk and wondering for the thousandth time why she could see better in the dark. "I guess I'm just a freak".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

As had been the Norm for the last three months Helena awoke only a few hours after she'd gone to sleep, Wide awake and longing for some action. Still laying in her bed she closed her eyes and began counting backwards from 100 trying to ignore the feeling of restlessness. _100, 99, 98, 97... 54, 53, 52... 28, 27, 26. _"Argg. Screw this!" she huffed as she tore the covers off her body and sprung out of bed walking over to the recently bolted window looking out longingly "Bugger it all to hell, its not fair" she tore herself away from the window and began to pace around her room, back and forth, round and round her restless energy growing and growing until finally she kicked her desk chair and felt it splinter under the force of her foot.

Feeling slightly better she continued to pace, so caught up in the feelings and adrenaline rushing through her body that she didn't notice or break stride as her mother rushed through her door followed closely by Barbara in her newly acquired electric wheel chair.

"Helena? What happened? What's going on?" Selina rushed, grabbing her pacing daughter and pulling her into her arms. Immediately Helena began to pull away unsure of how to react to the physical contact while in her current state. But her mothers surprisingly strong grip was relentless although she did allow her some space she cupped Helena's cheek in one hand and forced eye contact. Both mother and daughter gasped as there normally deep brown eyes came in contact with feral yellowy green ones.

Helena renewed her struggle to break free of her mothers grip and this time Selina allowed it and watched as her daughter dashed for the full length mirror on the other side of the room. As Helena came face to face with her own reflection checking her eyes and seeing blazing yellow staring back she broke down and sinking to her knees she screamed "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!"

Staring at the mirror she continued now silently watching herself as tears began to flow. After a few minutes the burning glow of her eyes began to dull and slowly they changed back to the deep brown she had sported her entire life and as they did Helena breathed a sigh of relief and began to wipe at her tear stained cheeks. However upon feeling the wetness on her hands from her tears she began to feel angry at her show of weakness and at all the events and craziness that had lead to this point over the past few months and again her eyes grew a furious yellow as she gracefully jumped to her feet and slammed her fist through the mirror spinning to face her mother. "what the hell is happening to me? I know you know. I want answers.. NOW!"

Looking into Helena's glowing eyes, Selina had no choice but to accept her daughters fate had been sealed. She was meta, just like her. She took a deep breath and began a long tale of a girl who hit puberty and began to change in ways she'd never been prepared for, a girl who had been rejected by her family and written off by society as a freak. A girl who wandered through her early life doing what she had to to survive. A girl who grew up to become Catwoman, queen of the criminal underworld. Helena listened to her mother's tale with rapt attention while at the same time trying to sort through the barrage of new information and the whirlwind of emotions ranging from anger that her mother had kept such a large part of herself and life a secret for so long all the way through to awe of her grace and strength.

"Ok, so assuming I even buy into this whole queen of Gothem's seedy underbelly thing, what exactly is it that we can do? I mean I know im strong and I have energy coming out my ears that burns like fire and ice though veins, my eyes change and I can see better in the dark then in full light... Its all come about slowly but at the same time has exploded within me so fast. Its amazing and scary and unreal.. is there more to come what should I be expecting?"

Selina took a moment to think on Helena's question _is it possible that my little girl has taken on all my abilities? Is there more for her to go through, oh geez this is hard I hoped she'd never have to worry about any of this. _"My love, I can't tell you what changes you will endure. I don't know if our abilities will be exactly the same at the moment they are extremely similar, but you may yet develop differently you may stop here or grow beyond anything I could possibly tell you about, but my girl whatever happens from here I will promise you this. Things WILL be different for you, you will not have to do this alone I will be here for you and I will love you no matter what. Your path will not be the same as mine".

"And so will I" this was the first time Barbara had spoken, wanting to give the two most important people in her life a chance to talk and sort through the emotional mine field that comes hand in hand with being meta human. A mine field she had been dragged in to many a time in her career as Batgirl. "you have nothing but support here Helena, I know you must have a million questions and I promise to help you find the answers to the best of my ability, as will your mother I'm sure. But you both look exhausted and I think it's best for everyone to try and get some rest. We have a long road ahead and plenty of time to explore it.

Although Helena felt as though she had barely scratched the surface of the information she needed to begin to come to terms with the most recent and weird developments in her young and already overwhelmingly bazaar life she had to agree with Barbara, she was exhausted and her mother looked as though she were about to pass out so she nodded her head, hugged the two most amazing people in her life good night and crawled under the covers falling immediately into the deepest, longest sleep she'd had in months.

The light creeping into her room through the curtinless room woke Barbara from a light and patchy sleep, she'd found that although she was dead tired after the previous nights events she still could not manage to get a decent sleep, as had been the ongoing issue since the Joker had caught her unaware in her apartment and put a bullet through her spine as revenge for helping her mentor Batman bring him to justice for the years of terror he had caused in Gothem.

The sudden and overwhelming need to pee broke Barbara out of her dark thoughts and into action, using the handrail Selina had had installed above her bed prior to asking her to move in with them she pulled her self up and used the momentum to help swing her limp legs over the edge of the bed. She leaned forward to reach for her chair and overbalanced falling in heap to the floor. "arrrh" she yelled in frustration as she heard two sets of foot steps rushing toward her room from opposite ends of the house. Sighing in resignation she flexed her pelvic floor and fought the urge to wet herself. Helena was the first through the door and wasted no time in rushing to Barbaras side and gracefully sweeping her into her arms and depositing her safley into her chair "Teen freak to the rescue" she quipped.

Barbara looked less then impressed at Helena's attempt at humour and near ran over her foot in an attempt to get to the bathroom and away from the humiliating situation. "Gee Babs your welcome, My pleasure really" Helena grumbled to herself once she thought Barbara was out of earshot. "Don't take it to hard sweety, she's in a dark place at the moment, Barbara is a very independent not to mention stubborn person. She just needs a little time"

Helena smiled at her mom sadly and nodded, heading out of Barbara's room into the safety of the kitchen and all the foody goodness she was in desperate need of. Searching through the pantry and the fridge for anything edible was a futile experience so she grabbed some cash from the grocery jar and called out to her mother that she was off to hunt for some breakfast for everyone and wouldn't be gone long.

Helena was out the door and down the stairs of the penthouse floor she shared with her newly expanded family before Selina could reply with so much as a "be careful" or "see you soon" or "no junkfood please". Hearing a tap on the door Selina rolled her eyes and headed for the door "don't tell me you forgot your keys again" Selina's voice cut off in her throat and her mind started to spin as she forgot the rest of the teasing she was about to give her daughter.

"Hello Selina" Bruce said, a grin plastered on his face. Clearly amused he had taken his former lover by surprise "are you going to invite us in?"

Selina blinked once in surprise "us?" looking around for a second person she spotted Bruces butler and the closest thing he had to family after the murder of his parents. "oh Alfred, it's good to see you! Of course please come in" She stepped aside and held the door for thw two men, closing it behind herself and lead the to the living area before excusing for self to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

Arriving back with a large teapot and several cups she noticed that Barbara had joined her friend and former mentor and was deep in conversation, a conversation that stopped abruptly upon noticing Selina's return. there was a few moments of cold silence as Selina put the hot beverages on the coffee table and arranged herself into a seat on the opposite side of Bruce.

Alfred, ever the gentleman gently cleared his throat and attempted to break the awkwardness that had settled over the room, "Miss Kyle, it has been to long. Tell me how have you been fairing?" Smiling warmly at her old friend Selina replied "well other then being brutally stabbed for no apparent reason I've been just swell" then realising just how bitter that sounded she blushed and apologised "I'm so sorry, that was actually supposed to be a joke. I guess it came out wrong".

"Not at all miss kyle, you have after all been through quite an ordeal".

Selina rolled her eyes at the refusal Alfred had to calling her by her name, she had after all known the man for over sixteen years "Alfred please, it's Selina. I think we've known each other long enough to throw the formalities out the window".

"Of course Miss Selina" and at that the tension seemed to finally break with Bruce, Barbara and Selina all laughing at there dear old fashioned friend.

With all the laughing no-one had noticed that Helena had returned from her breakfast run and as she entered the room wondering what all the commotion was about she dropped her newly acquired groceries in shock at seeing her mother laughing with the man she'd been recently told is her father.

Bruce was the first to recover, getting to his feet to greet his obviously startled daughter "Oh Helena, its ok. Please come and sit down? I think it's time we had a chance to talk".

Still shocked Helena looked from her Mother to Barbara to her Father and then finally to the older man she did not recognise. "err, I really don't think I want to" she finally replied and started to walk back toward the front door.

"Helena! Don't you dare" Selina called out after her retreating Daughter, standing and heading after her, catching up just before Helena had the chance to throw open the door and escape back in to the streets of new Gothem Selina grabbed a hold of her struggling child's arm and dragged her back into the living area, shoving her down in to a chair and saying "now stay and play nice. Like it or not we all need this".

Pouting but doing as she was told Helena crossed her arms across her chest and looked at the man who was trying to force himself into her life and with distaste burning in her eyes she opened her mouth to speak but could find no words so promptly closed it again. _What the hell am I supposed to say to this guy, he may have donated the sperm to help create me but he sure as hell isn't my father.. hey that's good I can say that. _"Look I don't know what it is you want from me, but I don't even know you, you may have been the sperm donor but you sure as shit are not my father, and I have no interest in a relationship with you, so thanks. But no thanks" and with that she attempted to stand up and leave again only to find her mother had a strong grip on her shoulder and was forcing her to remain seated. "That is not exactly my idea of playing nice my dear, Bruce do you have anything to say?"

All heads turned to Bruce as he quickly collected himself took a deep breath put his best understanding lost puppy dog expression on and said "Helena, I understand how difficult this is for you. I only found out about you three months ago and regrettably didn't take the news that I had a sixteen year old daughter to a woman I hadn't had any contact with in years. But I'm here today to ask for your forgiveness in that reaction and to beg for a chance to get to know you. I'm not asking to slide right into your life as your Father I know that title has to be earned, but I would love the chance to show you I'm not a bad man. I just hope you can eventually come to like me maybe even eventually see as family".

The room was again silent as all eyes turned to Helena, waiting for a reaction. "I... I don't think I can. I'm sorry Bruce but I have a lot happening in my life at the moment and I'm not ready to get to know you, I don't have it in me yet" Helena dropped her head not able to look at the dejected expression that had warped the face of the man sitting across from her. "I'm not saying never ok? I'm just not ready now".

Bruce looked from mother to daughter and back again, meeting Selina's eyes he slowly stood and said "ill be in touch Selina, we have much to discuss. And Helena? Please don't feel to bad about this, I do understand. But please don't write me off just yet, contact me if you ever want to talk. Barbara and your mother can help you with getting in touch should you choose to". He gestured to Alfred that it was time to leave and they headed for the door, thinking better of it though he stopped and addressed his young protege' "Barbara, would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me to my car?" Barbara with out a second thought nodded and began to wheel herself to the door following Bruce out and in to the elevator.

Mother and daughter sat in silence as the others made there way out, both waiting for the _ding_ of the elevator to signify they were alone. "I'm sorry mom, I guess that didn't go to plan huh?" surprise lighting her eyes for the second time that day Selina shook her head as she sat down beside Helena and said "You can't think I planned that? Helena I would never ambush you like that. He arrived with no warning and I couldn't exactly turn him away after keeping you from him for so many years".

Relief washed over Helena's face and she reached over and gently squeezed her mothers hand, "That's a relief, I'm still sorry though I guess I was a bit unreasonable. I didn't mean to blow up like that, I've been finding it harder to control my temper since all this started" Selina could certainly relate, after all she didn't run the criminal underworld of old Gothem all those years ago out of warm fuzzy feelings for the world. "I understand sweetheart, I spent a lot of years lost in my rage. But I eventually learnt to channel that energy else where and I will help you do the same, it will take time and it will be hard and I guarantee you will slip up. We just have to make sure those slip ups are as damage free as possible"

Helena laughed quietly as she imagined herself punching out the cop a few moths back, "yeah can't have me getting thrown in jail again, that sucked". Selina shook her head at her daughters antics and patted her leg "come on, lets go rescue breakfast"

"Do you believe Helena might be in danger of following in her mothers foot steps?" Bruce's concerned voice echoed around Barbara's mind as she thought about the question. She'd just finished discussing the changes that Helena had been going through, feeling it her duty to inform him of any potential danger, both to new gothem and to Helena herself.

"I'm not sure Bruce, I sincerely hope not. She's a good kid and her circumstances are much different to Selina's. Catwoman was all rage, she grew up on the outside of society and its rules. I Believe with the right guidance and support Helena will be different, she may even eventually take on her fathers mantel"

At that last comment Bruces head snapped up to look sternly at Barbara "what of that does she know?" "Nothing! Im just saying that she could be great and she has the potential to do good" Bruce immediately shook his head, "No I don't want her anywhere near anything that could hurt her, she will not find out about batman or anything to do with that world do you understand?"

"Bruce, you cannot shield her forever. She will eventually come to her own realisations about the world and her place in it. We can only hope that she decides to put her energies into something productive".

Bruce nodded, "Well then I hope you and Selina are up to the task, I doubt ill be much help to her. She obviously has no interest in getting to know me" A look of deep sadness shadowed his face and Barbara's heart went out to him, _Helena is the only living person to share his bloodline and she's to stubborn to give him a chance. _"Ill talk to her, I'm sure she'll eventually come around. Although she has managed to inherit both your and Selina's stubbornness, Be patient Bruce. Ill keep you as updated as I can". Bruce smiled at his friend and bided her farewell as he climbed into the back seat of his town car and signalled to Alfred to take him home.

Feeling Terribly guilty about divulging Helena's secret even if she did believe Bruce should know not only because he is her father but because he is batman, _batman needs to know about things like this... right? Barbara_ made her way back up to the penthouse to find her girls _did I just think of them as my girls? Oh dear barb you are in deep. _As she rolled through the front door she heard Helena and Selina in the kitchen and could smell the faint aroma of something delicious _Arrh the joys of living with two great cooks._ "I smell foooood" she half sang as she entered the kitchen to see what was cooking. "its nearly ready, pull up a spot at the table and we'll bring it over.

After eating Helena was teaming with energy she was itching to use, she could feel the power running through her body, restless and not quite sure what to do about it she began pacing again, lapping the house trying to find something to do. "you look frustrated" Barbara said as Helena passed her for the fourth time.

"Yeah, I have all this energy surging through me and nothing to do with it. I want to run and hit and.. arrrgh SOMETHING!". Her agitation growing Helena continued to pace.

"I think I have an idea" Barbara announced "Come with me" Barbara put the book she had been trying to read, grabbed a set of keys and headed down to the street Helena in toe. After following Barbara for two blocks in silence her curiosity finally got the better of her. "Ok so where are you taking me?"

Barbara laughed "I was wondering when you were going to crack, I'm taking you to the place I used to train. I want to run you through a few drills, see how strong you are and what your capable of. Maybe wear you down a little, give you a chance to relax". After walking a few more blocks they arrived at a very worn down and seemingly abandoned warehouse. "this is it, we can get in through the door at the back".

Helena followed Barbara into the warehouse and looked around seeing an assortment of gym equipment, gymnast bars, a boxing bag and speed ball as well as a locked room that held an assortment of what looked to be some kind of throwing disks.

"what exactly did you say you were you training for Babs?" Helena looked at Barbara and then back around the room taking everything in.

"Its' a long story, and im not sure how much I'm willing to divulge. But lets just say I wasn't oblivious to what dangers lay lurking around new Gothem when the sun goes down and I wanted to be prepared for anything. Now there's a lot of things going on in your body at the moment, so are we going to see what you can do or are we going to stand here chatting all day?"

Helena grinned excited to learn more about what she was capable of "where do we start?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_Dear Book,_

_Barbara surprised the hell out of me today by taking me to a warehouse full of exercise and fighting equipment, it was awesome. She took me through all these exercises and gymnast moves and let me beat the crap out of the punching bag for a while, she even corrected me on technique and showed me how to punch someone to inflict the most damage "put them on there arse in one hit, and trust me they wont be getting back up any time soon" she also showed me a few kicks and stuff. Of course we agreed it was probably best to leave that part of the little field trip out of what we told mom. But the best thing? I'm calm, I'm tired, exhausted even.. Its GREAT I feel almost normal again._

_I am curious about why Barbara had that kind of training area though, she said that it was because she wanted to be prepared for what the night had to throw at her. What the hell does that mean? Id ask her about it more but I really don't think she'd be willing to share, I wonder if it has anything to do with why that crazy prick shot her?_

_So anyway mom, Barbara and I had a chat over dinner tonight and we've come up with a pretty intense daily work out plan, a lot of stuff I can do in my room for when I can't sleep like crunches and push up's and we're installing a bar on my ceiling so I can do chin ups and Barbara and I are picking up some of the free weights from her gym, then once the sun comes up (because they don't want me sneaking out at night after what happened last time) I go for a run, come home for breakfast and get ready for school. I get the feeling they want me worn for school so I don't pick fights and 'waste my education' I'm not sure it'll work like that though, I still have some anger issues to deal with and I swear to god if one more of those dumb jocks grabs my arse in the hall I'm wailing on them. Oh well I guess ill have some idea after tomorrow_

Helena flipped the cover of her journal shut and popped it back into her desk drawer, stretched and was surprised to find that her muscles had already stopped hurting "ok, add quick healing to list of super powers" finishing up her stretch she dropped to the floor and pumped out a few dozen crunches just to make sure she would be tired enough to sleep, twenty minutes later she was crawling into bed her stomach muscles burning pleasantly and fell immediately to sleep.

Selina sat in her favourite comfy chair in her room reading The Vampire Lestat by Anne Rice for perhaps the 23rd time indulging her guilty little pleasure for Vampires and anything that could take her into a land of fantasy and away from the real world, even if only for a short time. After an hour or so reading she could hear the faint sounds of her daughter switching off her light and the small squeak of the bed getting used to accommodating the weight of a person, she read on for half an hour to ensure Helena would be asleep and made her way quietly down the hall to the entrance of Barbara's bedroom where she gently tapped on the door to announce her arrival before slipping in "Hey I was hoping we could have a chat?"

Barbara who was still up working on her laptop smiled at the appearance of her friend and said "of course, I've actually been expecting you. Please come join me".

Selina made her way across the room and made herself comfortable on the bed next to Barbara "hey" she said smiling and leaned her head on the other woman's shoulder.

"So is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?" Barbara enquired. "you told Bruce about Helena didn't you? Are you that concerned about her becoming like me?"

Barbara grimaced ever so slightly and looked at Selina as best she could with the other woman using her as a pillow "No I'm not concerned, Helena has everything you didn't. I told Bruce out of Loyalty I guess, not say that I'm loyal to him and not you. I just mean I think he had a right to know."

Selina shifted her position slightly to get a better look at her friend "yeah I figured it was something like that, It's ok y'know I'm not angry or anything I understand. Oh and I wanted to thank you for taking Helena out today, I think it helped allot"

Barbara smiled again and nodded in reply. "I'm glad your here, I can't imagine being able to get through these last few months without you" and with that Selina closed the distance between them genitally kissed the woman she'd come to rely on. Pulling back Barbara looked slightly embarrassed, blushing a slight shade of pink. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" Selina quickly apologised becoming embarrassed herself.

"No, no" Barbara quickly interjected "I'm not uncomfortable, in fact ive been thinking about that for a while so im glad you did it" Selina grinned, pleasantly surprised at Barbara's reaction to the kiss. Feeling bold she lent forward again capturing her friends lips once more in a slightly more then friendly kiss and feeling no resistance from the other woman the kiss grew in intensity before finally pulling back and stroking Barbara's cheek. "Id better get to bed" Selina began to shuffle around to propel herself off the bed when Barbara reached out and lay her hand on the other woman's arm. "you could.. I mean if you want you could stay? It would be nice to have the company."

Selina gave a warm smile and scooched back on to the bed and under the covers closer to Barbara then she had been before "I could do with some company as well" Barbara Saved the Document she'd been working on when Selina had entered the room and shut her computer down putting it on her bed side table and lay back in to the pillows. "can I ask you a question?" Selina nodded yes and Barbara asked "how do you deal with the energy overload? You always seem so poised and controlled". Selina gave a short laugh at the question

"You have met my Daughter right? Most of my energy goes in to keeping her out of trouble". Barbara laughed at this as well "no not really, I went through the same problems trying to reign my energy in and you know how most of that got expended. But after a while it started to calm down and I found that instead of being constantly energised and restless I could just call on it when I needed it, like if I found myself in a dangerous situation or a fight or just felt like jumping from roof top to roof top".

Barbara took a few moments to think about Helena's situation compared to Selina's "So do you think Helena will be able to do the same?" Selina nodded "yeah eventually, It took me years to begin to control it but Helena has something I never had" Barbara Smiled and brushed a stray piece of hair for the other woman's face "Yes, she has you".

Selina shook her head, disagreeing "no. she has both of us, and the three of us together can overcome anything" A single tear welled in Barbara's eye and she leaned forward and captured Selina's mouth for just a moment.

"I think I love that idea" Leaning past the other woman Selina switched the bed side lamp off and snuggled in to The other women feeling warm, safe and completely happy.

The next Morning Helana awoke with a start trying to wrap her head around the dream she just had _god im losing it, im finally losing it, who dreams about diamond covered Vampires? Im going to have a serious talk with mum about her anne rice obbsession its messing me up! _Rolling over and checking the time Helena sighed "4am, three hours before sun up. Better start killing some time" She rolled out of bed landing on the floor on her hands and toes and started doing push up's trying desperatly to shake the feeling that the weird dream she'd just had meant something more then her mothers Vampire obsession rubbing off on her, shaking her head and clearing her mind she started pumping harder already beginning to work up a sweat.

Helena continued her work out for two hours alternating between push up's and crunches. After her workout she changed in to some sweats and a clean T shirt and made her way to the kitchen to find something to eat and to put some coffee on for her mom and Barbara knowing that if she hadn't already woken them up, she probably would while bashing around the kitchen making breakfast. Sure enough halfway through cooking a jumbo sized omlette Selina entered the room and slippped into the nearest chair and rubbing her eyes she said "coffee".

Helena laughed and grabbed two cups, pouring the coffee she walked over to the table and placed one cup in front of her mother and the other at Barbara's usual spot. She then served up breakfast and bought the plates over to the table, sitting down and looking at her mother she said "you gotta give the supernatural stuff a rest for a while mom, its getting in my head. Y'know I dreamt about Vampires with sparkling skin who could walk around in daylight? It was freaky"

her Mother let out loud laugh trying not to spit her coffee out.

"What's so funny this early in the morning?" Barbara grumbled as she came in and took her regular spot at the table, reaching for her coffee and eyeing the plate of food in front of her "I could get used to this you know, except the unreasonably early part".

All three women ate there breakfast quietly, occasionaly looking out the window watching the sun slowly rise over the horizon. Helena cleared the plates once they were all finished and headed out for her morning run.

Reaching the street, she did a few stretches and then took off in no particular direction. Rounding corners, jumping fences, and running up and down stairs. Finally she stopped and took in her surroundings, seeing that she'd ended up in the business area.

Taking in all the buildings she noticed just how crammed in they were, tiny little allyways the only thing seperating the high rise offices surrounding her getting an idea she wandered down one of the ally's and found a fire escape ladder. A wicked grin appearing on her face she started to climb, quickly reaching the top she sat on the edge of the building and looked down on the street.

"Wow thats quite a drop, fall down there and be dead for a while"

"your not wrong there" a voice from behind her said. Startled Helena jumped up and spun around to face her unexpected visitor. "what exactly are you doing up here young lady?" the stranger asked stepping out of the shadow he was standing in.

"holy shit your a huge bat! what the hell? Did I miss halloween or something?"  
"I'm Batman" The over sized flying mammal replyed

"No shit?" she quipped "and thats supposed to men what to me? Y'know other then potential circus freak?" Feeling a bit uncomfortable around the weirdo in front of her she began to edge further along the side of the building checking for a quick way to escape.

"Trust me when I say I hope you never find out, Now I think its best if you get yourself home. You look like you belong in school and its getting late"

Finding what she was looking for, in the form of another building within what she hoped was jumping distance she gave the stranger a sly smile and said "What is it with you guys? You think you can just walk into someone's life and start making demands like the whole world revolves around you. Well guess what? It dosn't and I don;t give a flying rats arse what you think" and with that she took off across the roof heading straight for gap she thought she could jump, she sped up just before she reached it and hurled herself in the air screaming as she sailed from one roof sucsessfuly to the other with plenty of room to spare "shiiiiiiiiiit that was AWESOME!" she yelled as she continued running and once again flung herself off one roof and landed on another "I could do this all damn day" then making one more jump she stopped and looked at the time, "arrhh crap the bat guy was right. Better get home". So she climbed back down to the street and ran home she fast as she could to get ready for school.

Arriving halfway through first period may Have landed her in detention, but Helena didn't care, all she could think about was the feeling of the wind rushing past her and the exileration she felt from soring over roof felt like she was floating, Nothing was going to get her down today then as she was walking down the hallway she felt a hand gripping her arse. "Heya sweet cheeks, wanna head to the nearest broom closet? Ill rock your world" then laughing the beef head started to walk away and Helena's mood switched faster then a lightning bolt, _Nothing except that _She thought as she body slammed the idiot jock before he could disappear "Why wait till we get to the broom closet stud" she said as she slammed her fist into his face "why not show me a good time right here" she bought her fist up before smashing it in to his face again "im sure all your friends would love to see what a big man you are" again she bought her fist up ready to continue her pummeling when she felt a strong hand wrap around it and start to pull trying to get her off who she now realised was Joey Norvillino one of schools best football players. _Oh shit I'm in trouble_.

"You are in big trouble missy, what the hell did you think you were doing?" Coach Mcenzie boomed as he pulled Helena away from his Star player "your coming with me" then he looked over at a few of the kids who had crouded around the fight and yelled "you lot, get him the nurses office before I flunk you all out of gym" He then dragged His prisioner down the hall and in the office and pushed her down into a seat outside of the pricipals office "stay" he instructed before knocking once and entering the office.

Helena Could hear the comanding and very pissed of voice of coach Mcenzie Demanding charges be made and her immediate suspension from school. _Oh hell, ive done it now. Im screwed. _The office behind her was silent for a moment and she couldn't help but hope they'd both mysteriously dropped dead or been abducted by aliens, she lisened intently for a moment holding her breath then let it out in a disapointed sigh when she heared the pricipal talking to her mother on the phone _double screwed._

Fifteen minutes after principal Pearson hung up Selina Kyle walked through the front doors of the schools reception and approached the desk and said she'd been urgently called in by the pricipal.

"Yes of course, Miss Kyle. I'll inform Principle Pearson you have arrived. Please take a seat over there" The receptionist gestured toward the small row of seats Helena was seated on and Selina made her way slowly toward her Daughter looking less then impressed.

As her mother lowed herself onto the chair next Her's Helena opened her mouth and began to appologise "Mom im so-" Selina whipped her head around at hearing Helena's voice.

"Oh don't you dare, We talked about this yesterday Helena and frankly I thought you'd be able to last more then a day without getting yourself into trouble" Helena dropped her head unable to look at her mother while she was this angry at her. "They are pressing charges Helena and after your little stunt with the police three months ago they are not going to let you off this time". Before Selina could keep ranting the door opened and coach Mcenzie stuck his head around the door "you can both come in now"

Sitting in the principal's office listening to the list of damage She'd inflicted on Joey was possibly one of the worst experiences of her life. Not quite as bad as seeing her mother stabbed and rushed to hospital but deffinatley up way up the list.

"The boy suffered some serious damage, both his nose and jaw are broken and he has concussion. An ambulence was called as were the police who will be along shortly. Im am suspending your daughter Miss Kyle, pending the outcome of the investigation and there is a very good chance she will be expelled".

Selina looked at her daughter sadly before replying "I understand the seriousness of the incedent but is expulsion realy nessesary?" Before she could say anymore the phone rang. It was the receptionist informing Principal Pearson that the police had arrived and he instructed her to send them. Within seconds they were through the door and Helena groaned as she recognised one of them as the cop she'd punched out months previous. "Well, well. Miss Kyle what a suprise..."

Barbara hung up the phone and groaned, Selina had called to fill her in on what had happened at the school and to tell her that Helena had been arrested for assult and was currently giving her statement to the police. _Well I guess there's only one thing for it_ Picking up the phone she dialed her Fathers number, after just two rings the phone was answered "Commissionor Gorden's Office how may I help you?"

"Hi Karren, It's Barbara. Is my father in?"

"Oh Barbara, Hello. Yes he is, he's just on the other line speaking to the mayor. Ill put you through he wont be long".

After a few minutes on hold her horrible piano music stopped and she heared her Fathers voice "Hello sweet heart, how are you?"

"Hi dad" Barbara replyed smiling "Im doing well. How about you?"

"Ahh good to hear my love. I'm good, very good actually. Just had some good news from the mayor, He's increasingf my budget. I can finally update some of the forces systems, it's well over due. But I am guessing you didn't call to hear an old man rammble on about his work. What is it I can do for my favorite daughter?"

Barbara laughed "I'm your only daughter you great oaf.. And I was wondering if, Arrrh if I could ask you for a favour?"

"Haha, don't sound so nervous. You know id do anything for my little girl" Commissionor Gorden although he sounded nonchalant was actually quite surpised. Barbra had always been a very independent and self sufficant person and he could count the amount of times she had asked a favour of him on one hand.

"It's Helena, she's gotten herself into a bit of strife... Again"

_Arrh it makes sense now _"I see, well you had better tell me everything". Barbara filled him in on what happened at school and expressed her consern that Helena might end up in juvinile detention because of her proir record.

"Well this is a bit of a pickle isn't it. I will look in to the situation for you, but I can't promise anything Barbara. I'm sure you understand that."

"of course, thankyou for giving it your attention though dad, I know how busy you are."

Commissionor Gorden said goodbye to his daughter and hung up the phone, he took a deep breath shaking his head, "I hope this kid is worth it Babs" He picked the phone up again and dialled the extention for Karren, his receptionist. "Karren, can you please find out who is handling the Helena Kyle case Down at central and get them on the phone for me ASAP?... Thanks your a doll".

Two minutes later the phone rang and he was talking to officer Ben Preston one of the officers who had arrested Helena and had gotten his version of events.

"Thankyou for your assistance Ben, now would you mind terribly handing the phone to miss Kyle? I have a few questions for her".

Surprised the young lady he had just bought in had peaked the police commissionors attention and even more surprised that he had asked to talk to the young lady himself Ben walked back into the I nterview room that Helena was being held in and handed her the phone. "It's for you" Helena raised an eyebrow at the young officer and took the phone. Watching him watch her she spoke into the phone "Hello?... Oh Jim! Hi... Yeah they're not abusing me or anything, couplea hard arses though"

Officer Preston rolled his eyes and looked at his partner, the man Helena just happened to have a rather violent run in with a few months previous. And said "It's the Commissionor, obviously a friend."

Helena continued talking to Jim Gorden, telling him what had happened in her own words. A few minuts later she looked up at the two men keeping a close eye on her, smiled sweetly and said "Jim would like to speak to you now officer Preston".

Within half an hour and after some stern warnings from the officers that "_Uncle Gorden wouldn't be able to protect her next time" _ Helena was a free woman. Walking out of the police station with her mother, they got in the car and headed home in relative silence. Helena knew that this was far from over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_Dear book._

_Oh man am I in the dog house. Its been a few days since I got myself arrested... Again. And Ive spent the whole time sucking up trying to make it up to people. I've been, thanking Jim (Barbara's dad) for getting me off the hook on self defence by doing shitty jobs for him like cleaning out guttersand he took me on a tour of one of the worst prisions New Gothem has, to try and scare the "bad" out of me. And ive been trying to fly as far under the radar with mum and Bab's as possible. I figure it's best to just stay out of there way._

_Although they did concot the perfect punishment.. and I can't believe I agreeded to it, its going to be torture! And its happening this is going to suck._

Just as Helena finished her journal entry the doorbell rang. "Oh boy, here we go". She put her journal away and headed toward the lounge area where she figured her mother would have shown their guests to.

Entering the room, she held her breath and sure enough there they were. Bruce and his little pose' _Did I mention this is going to suck?_ "hey" Helena said once the party noticed she'd arrived.

"Hello" Bruce said standing up to greet his daughter. "arhh. You've met Alfred, this is Dick Grayson a good friend and college of mine"

Dick stood up to shake Helena's hand "Lovley to meet you"

Helena shook his hand back and gave him a placating smile "Same"

"Well we should get going, yes?" Selina interjected sensing the awkwardness in the room. Within moments everyone was to their feet and heading to the door chatting quietly within there own little groups. Selina, Barbara and Jim and Bruce, Dick and Alfred. Helena out by herself, head hung low feeling uncomfortable and very out of place she looked longingly out into the night wishing she could take off into the shadows and sail over the roof tops.

Arriving at the restraunt was much more of an event then Helena thought it would be. They all filled out of Bruce's Limo to the flashing of camera's and a bombardment of questions that Helena was having a hard time desifering, as everyone wwsa shouting different thins all at the same time.  
"Bruce, who are these, lovley ladies you have with you?".

"Mr Wayne, is there a particular reason you are dinning with the police commissionor tonight?". "Are you donating money to the cities police force?".

"Commissionor Gorden, is it true you are in league with the winged vigilate, known as batman?"

"Bruce, can you comment on Wayne enterprise's..." The questions kept coming and the lights kept flashing as Bruce rounded his family and friends up, put his head down and headed to the entrance of New Gothams finest restraurant.

Making it safley inside they were seated and Bruce blushed slightly as he apologised for the media attention. "I'm sure non of them will harass any of you after tonight, they usually forget about the people I am seen with unless it looks like something romantic or scandeless they can gossip about".

Helena raised her eye brow at him "Bruce your out to dinner with the Police commissionor, his daughter, your ex lover and her daughter.. you don't think one of those jerks are going to put two and two together and figure something out? Even if it's not quite the truth they might get somewhere close".

"True" Bruce replyed "would that be a problem for you? Being 'outted' as potentially being my daughter?"

"Yes.. I mean No, well I mean.." Helena stumbled over her words as she tried not offend Bruce, she had after all promised her mother she would make a real effort to be nice tonight. "What I mean is, won't it be a problem for you? An illegitamate daughter would be a bit of a scandel for you wouldn't it?". _Nice recovery_ she though to herself.

"No." Bruce replyed and Helena again raised her eyebrow at him. "Well yes" he admitted. "But it's not something I would care about getting out. And I certainly don't think of you as illegitamate".

Surprised Helena opened her mouth to say something back but found herself unable to form words.

Seeing her daughter struggling to reply Selina stepped in and spoke for her "What I think Helena is trying to say is, thank you. Am I right?"

Helena looked from her mother back to bruce and nodded, causing the whole table to laugh and Helena to blush. "So whats everyone eatting?" she enquired in an attempt to change the subject.

Dinner consisted of several courses of exquisit food and relaxed conversation, even they occasional friendly quip between Helena and Bruce. It appeared as though the ice between father and daughter had finally been broken.

The car trip home had been a quiet one until when only half a block away from their apartment helena piped up "Do you guys wanna come in for coffee? Its still pretty early". Bruce looked at the others and they all agreed it would be nice to continue to the night for a while since it been going so well.

Entering the house and getting the coffee started Helena began to wonder if things were going a little to well. _Do I really want him in my life? I mean I do, but maybe its just to much complecation for right now. I mean things are already so screwed up and I don't want this ruined by any thing thats going on at the moment. If its going to screw up then it should screw up on its own right?_

Helena was shocked out of her musings by Bruce gentally tapping on her shoulder. "Im sorry I didn't mean to startle you, Im surprised I did actually you always seem so alert."

"Oh" for the second time that night Helena blushed, "yeah sorry I was kinda deep in thought. Whats up?" It was now Bruce's turn to be arkwardas he explained to her that the others had decided to go for a long walk around the block in order to let the two of them talk alone.

"Yeah? Moms idea huh?, umm ok. What did you wanna talk about?"

"I don't really know, im not very good at this. Did you want to sit down?" Helena nodded and headed toward the kitchen table, Bruce following.

Sitting opposite eachother in silence both looking extremly uncomfortable they both began to fidget and look around the room, trying to think of something to say.

Five minutes later Helena started to laugh, "Y'know it dosn't have to be this hard right? I mean we were talking fine earlyer"

"Yes, yes we were. And your right, I talk to people all the time. How hard can it be?"

Helena nodded in agreement "Right".

"Right" Bruce repeated

Once again silence fell over the table...

"Err so why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? What are you interested in? Things I should never mention in your presence?" Helana laughed a little at that as she tried to think of something to answer him with. _Well he's trying_.

"I like music, I was in a band for a while before.. well before everything"

Bruce, looking a bit surprised said "Wow a band huh? What did you do?"

Smiling because it seemed as though they had finally managed to start a conversation Helena replyed "I sang, The guys were teaching me drums and guitar as well. I was even starting to pick them up fairly well before I had to quit.. Actually I'm thinking of getting back in to it now things have calmed down a little bit."

"sounds like fun" Bruce interjected as Helena started to tell him about the others in the band and the type of music they played.

Helena and Bruce continued to talk changing subjects every so often, the uncomfortable silence's becoming shorter and shorter until finally they heared the others arrive back. "Well I guess thats my cue to get going" Bruce stood up and met the others at the door Helena following close behind, after a quick chat they said their goodbyes.

Once everyone had left and the three women were once again alone in the apartment Helena looked at her mother and raising her eyebrow she said "that was sneaky.. I gotta make a call" Helena excused herself and started toward the phone.

"sweetheart It's late". Selina reminded her daughter

"It's cool he'll be up" Helena replyed as she began dialling.

"well who is it?" Selina questioned as Helena began talking.

"Hey Tyler, It's Helena. Yeah man how are you?" Helena walked away from her mother and Barbara to talk to her former band mate.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 4_

_Dear book. Its been a few weeks since I wrote in you, which will probably get me into shit but I could care less. Ive been having a blast. I hooked back up with my old band who were more then happy to ditch the talentless hack they found as my replacment and we have been rehersing non stop. It was easyer then I thought to get back in to the swing of things and Tyler has already booked us a gig at a local Teen night club. I can't fucking wait._

After her first decent nights sleep in days Helena finished writing in her journal and bounded out of her room in search of breakfast. Entering the kitchen and heading straight for the coffee pot she noticed a note "_Good morning my darling daughter. Barb and I are out of town for the day, I trust you will get yourself off to school and behave yourself. Don't be home late. Love you- Mum"_

Pouring herself a cup of coffee and grabbing a box of her favourite pop tarts Helena seriously thought about going to school. Then common teenage sense kicked in and she decided her time would be much better spent persuing more interesting activities, like anything but school. She ate her breakfast grabbed a shower and changed into the most inappropiate outfit she could find, then she was out the door and headed for her favourite school skipping spot in the city.

Arriving at her destination, a small run down looking house with a broken fence and a small patch of unkept lawn. Helena jumped the gate and jogged down the broken path to knock on the front door, seconds later the door flew open and a tall, thin, long haired boy wearing a pair of old torn and warnout jeans and a tight white T shirt, greeted helena with a hug and pulled her inside as he said "hey girl, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off getting an education or some shit?" Giggling at her friend Helena shook her head and replyed "nah, skipping out. I figured we could get the other guys over here for a run through of saturdays set list" Tyler laughed at his recently returned friend "aww hunny are you nervous?.. I know its been a while but but you are rockin it hard core, you barley need the practice"

"never said I did" helena winked "its you guys who need the practice, so call the lazy fuckers up and lets do this"

A few hours past with Helena and her band practicing and lightheartly arguing about what order the songs for the set list should go in and weather or not they should bother with covers. When things had calmed down and all the plans were made they all decided to go out for a break. "I know a great place where they don't check ID" Max (AKA Maximum Noise) the drummer piped up, Andy the bassist shook his head as he came back with "dude are you serious? Its a little fuckin early to be getting on it don't you think? Plus miss thang over here is supposed to be at school what happens when she rocks up home pissed as a fart?" Max looking a little sheepish through his hands up in surrender and said "Hey it was just a suggestion, I can't help it if im a teenaged alcoholic" The rest of the group laughed and continued walking, with no real direction in mind they ended up in the middle of the downtown area and just wandered from shop window to shop window occasionally peering inside and making comments on various gadgets, costumes or other mainsteam consumables. Eventually the group stopped at the window of a small but busy art gallery to look in and see what all the fuss was about. As Helena looked from painting to painting skipping over most of them her sensitive hearing picked up a familiar sound and her eyes immediately widened and shot to the source. There amoungst the crowd of people stood her mother looking directly at her shaking her head and looking extremley pissed off. _Oh stupid stupid stupid fool, of course she'd be here she's an art buyer for some of the biggest Galleries and personal collectors in the world. _Helenawatched as she saw her mother politley excuse herself from the conversation she was having and swallowed down the lump in her throat "Hey guys you had better blaze, my mom has just spotted me and is on her way out" turning toward her band mates she expected to see their retreating backs but instead was surprised to see them all snickering about her being busted. "Oh no girly, im staying" Tyler said between fits of laughter "I can't wait to see you bull shit your way outta this one". Helena rolled her eyes at her friend and turned back toward the door she knew her mother would be coming out of any second only to find that she had already arrived. "Wow that was quick" she commented. Selena however was not ammused had she not in fact asked her daughter behave herself just this morning? "umm I thought you were out of town for the day?" Helena answered her mothers unspoken question. Selena raised an eyebrow at her daughter and said "so you decided to skip school and roam the streets with a bunch of boys?". _Wow she is pissed, her face is going beetroot reddy/purple.. oh shit say something. Shit! What do I say? _"umm, ok so yeah I skipped a day. With everything thats been happening lately I just needed a day off you know? To blow of steam" Helena finished her sentence with a slight pout and look of distress _Oh yeah that was good!_ "Nice try sweetheart. But no you are not, as your friend here so delicatley put it 'bull shitting your way out of this one'. Who the hell are these boys anyway?" Selena suddenly realised that she had not met these boys before and they looked quite a bit older then her sixteen year old daughter.

"Oh mom, you've met Tyler before, he's the lead guitarist of the band im in. and this is Maxi, the drummer and Andy our bass playing god, they are all very responsible and and we've actually spent most of the day going through set list of the gig this weekend." Fuming at her daughters extreme lack of consern and remorse for not attending school when she knew she was already skating on very thin ice Selina lost her temper and layed down the law "There will be no gig this weekend young lady, you will get your arse to school everyday and pick your grades up out of the gutter and you will behave yourself from now on. If I catch you putting even a toe out of line again I will pack this family up so fast and move to the smallest, most remote and boring place I can find until you grow up enough to act responsibly. Now wait here im calling bruce to come and get you so I know you will get home" and with that Selina stormed back in to the gallery and disappeared from sight.

The group of teen stood still, stunned into silence and blinked a few times at where Selina had been standing. Max being the first to find his voice said "woah babe, she was pissed.. are you really not going to come to the gig?" Snapping out of her shocked state, induced by her mothers rant Helena shook her her head and replyed "I will sneak out if I have to. I am not missing this gig for anything. You guys should take off though, Ill call you later Ty. We can sort out a plan of attack".


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Hello all I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Just a couplea little things about this chapter before you jump on in to it.**

**The band name I actually got from a random band name generator, but I loved it so much and it seemed very fitting for whats about to happen **

**AND**

**The lyrics of the song they perform in this chapter are not mine they are in fact the work of a wonderful little band called the pretty reckless**

**PS there is some drug use in this chapter. Don't like it, don't read it.**

Chapter 5

_Dear book, Well I've had my sexy ass grounded, well and truly. For the whole rest of the week since I skipped school either, mom, bbas or Alfred has driven me to and from school. Occasionaly Babs will take me to her old training space to burn off some energy but its not enough and. the one time I snuck outta the house while I was supposed to be sleeping I got busted and dragged back by no other then stupid Dick Grayson, Bruces addopted son. Stupid arrogaent piece of shit that he is. So I am a little nervous about sneaking out to the gig tonight but fuck it, I am seriously not missing it. All I have to do is get out the window and down the block so I can jump in Max's Van._

_Ok book wish me luck Im outta here._

Helena, decked out in a pair tight black leather pants with knee high buckled leather boots and a red top with designer rips was looking very rock and roll. She closed her journal and stuck it back in the drawer in her nightstand and as quietly as she could she snuck over to the window and opened it, wincing when it creaked she stopped and listened for any hint that she had been heared. Helena knew she was taking a huge risk in sneaking out tonight since she was already in deep shit but she was confidant she could pull it off, it did help that Jim was over for dinner and her mom and babs were distracted. All she needed was a few hours and she would be home free even if they did notice she was gone they couldn't do anything until after the gig because she would be onstage. Quietly climbing out the window and down the fire escape Helena stayed low and ran to the end of the block to the waiting van. Jumping in through the back she announced her presence and they were off. _Ahh sweet freedom. _Climbing over the drumkit and past the guitars careful not to step on or get tangled in anything she made her way to a free seat receiving a high five from Tyler "Your a legend chicky babe, I can't beieve you made it down that fire escape without shitting yourself" The whole group, including Helena started laughing. "well what can I say, I'm fearless and awesome"

A few hours later the band had arrived at and set up their instuments at "Steam" the all ages night club where they were playing and were just finishing their sound check before heading back stage to wait for the club to fill up enough to start the first set. Heading straight for a row of beaten up old couches obviously put there for the clubs bands and workers, Helena flung herself onto the most comfortable looking one, closely followed by the rest of her little group. "Dude this fricken rocks, if tonight goes even half as smoothly as the set up we will be flying!"commented Tyler, clearly pumped for the gig ahead. Helena rolled her eyes at him and replyed with "Man you look like your already flying" Tyler, laughing at his friend slyly pulled out a little baggy with an assortment of different coloured pills and said "maybe just a bit".

Never one to pass up an opportunity to have a little extra fun Max jumped on to Tyler and wrestled the bag out of his hands. "Gimme, you douche bag I wanna play to" Laughing even harder Ty pushed Max off his lap and tossed the pills to him saying "all you had to do was ask dopey. And don't over do it I don't want my drummer looking like a drooling idiot and missing the beat the whole night". Max popped a little blue pill in to his mouth and winked then tossed the bag to Andy who opted for a white one "I Never was adventurous with colours" He remarked as he looked at Helena and said "How about beautiful, you up for a little chemical romance?" He winked at her and began to chuckle as he through the bag to her. Helena caught the bag and lifted an eyebrow in Andy's direction "your so gay" she laughed and he continued "and THAT is the only reason I can get away with saying that to you". Eyeing the little bag of pills Helena contemplated weather it was a good idea to be experimenting with drugs on top of sneaking out and with a gig to play she really didn't think it would end well. "Urg, guys I dunno if its a good idea for me at the moment" Tyler shuffled closer to his friend and rested his head on her shoulder "sweety you don't have to. Its totally up to you" Nodding her head and giving tyler a look of appriecation helena went to hand back the bag when Max pounced on to both of them, lying across both their laps he put him face inches from Helena's and said "don't be a fucking pussy. Its all just a bit of fun and it'll totally wear off before you go home. Come on it all just adds to the experience". _What the hell _Helena thought_ Whats the worst that could happen?. _Opening up the bag helena shook them a little and lucky dipped, pulling out a red one she arched her eyebrow once more and popped it in to her mouth earning a cheer from the boys.

For the next half an hour the group of friends sat in silence, resting before they started ann to allow the drugs to kick in. When the music manager stuck his head around the corner and said "Ok you lot, get out there and rock the shit out of this place. I wanna hear those bitches scream for you!" Disapearing as suddenly as he arrived the band collectivly shook their heads at his antics and marched out on to stage to a round of cheers and clapping.

"Good evening steam!" Tyler shouted in to his mike above the appaulse "We are borderline riot and we are here to rock yooouuu!" another round of applause and a few woots were heared as the band kicked off in to their first song.

_I'm not listening to you  
I am wandering right through existence  
With no purpose and no drive  
'Cause in the end we're all alive, alive_

_Two thousand years I've been awake  
Waiting for the day to shake_

_To all of you who've wronged me  
I am, I am a zombie  
Again, again you want me to fall on my head  
I am, I am, I am a zombie  
How low, how low, how low will you push me  
To go, to go, to go, before I lie, lie down dead_

_Blow the smoke right off the tube  
Kiss my gentle burning bruise  
I'm lost in time  
And to all the people left behind  
You are walking dumb and blind, blind  
And two thousand years I've been awake  
Waiting for the day to shake_

_Dear all of you who've wronged me  
I am, I am a zombie  
Again, again you want me to fall on my head  
I am, I am, I am a zombie  
How low, how low, how low will you push me  
To go, to go, to go, before I lay, lay down dead  
Oh dead, Oh dead, Oh dead_

_To all of you who've wronged me  
I am, I am a zombie  
Again, again you want me to fall on my head_

_I am I am I am a zombie  
How low, how low, how low will you push me  
To go, to go, to go, before I lie down dead__  
_

A few songs in to the first set everything was going extremely well, with the band playing their instruments to perfection and Helena nailing the vocals. After the first song Tyler had taken the time to introduce each member of the band and they could hear the occasional comment from the audience directed at them, whether it be a "your hot" or "dude I can see your butt crack when you turn like that" and that is where all hell started to break loose.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

_Dear book;_

_Im being exiled, banished, cast out, evicted, discarded! __driven out of my beloved home under the care of Dick Grayson, a name that quiet suits him because he is a major DICK._

_It all started with one drunken idoit jumping on to the stage to try and grind against me while we were half way through the first set. Damn Arsehole, I tried getting rid of him calmly a few times but even with the buzz from whatever I took and the thrill of being on stage I just could'nt keep my temper in check and I ended up kneeing him in the nuts and sent him flying back into the crowd. Which sent a few other drunken idoits tumbling to the floor and ended up in a huge brawl and of course me being me, always itching for a good fight and the guys being high we all jumped in to it with a flurry of fists and the occasional battle cry. It only took a few minutes for the cops to arrive and haul us all off to the station where naturally I was recognised by officer (douche bag) Preston. And why the hell he was always on shift when I was getting in to trouble? It really was a royal pain in the arse! _

_Anyway after being charged for public brawling and being in a club underage and drug tested, which of course came back positive. My mother was called and I was dragged home where she, Babs and Bruce proceeded to rip me a new one. "Thats the final staw" They say. "we just have no other option" they claim. "you'll go with Dick and once everything is settled here we will join you" I can not believe they are doing this to me. Me! A city girl. Born and raised in Paris until the age of 8 and then raised some more in gothem CITY.. yes city I like the city its home! And now? Oh god I can't even say it._

Helena sat in the Wayne enterprise's private jet occasionally looking up from her writing to glare in the general direction of Barbara's Ex Lover and her fathers adopted son Dick. The thorn in her side since age 8. even before she new she was vaguley related to him through adoption.

"Staring daggers at me is going to change anything Helena" He said in his smug voice, _oh he is enjoying this way to much. I wonder if anyone will notice if I throw him out a window at 30 thousand feet? _"You bought this upon yourself you know, and the rest of us. God knows I don't want to be stuck in craps-vill either but here we are so we may as well just get on with it. I've enrolled you at the local high scool and your starting tomorrow." Grunting a vague non reply at him Helena pulled her attention away from him and back to her book.

_A dark haired girl ran through the forest, seemingly enjoying the wind in her face. On and on through the tree's occasionaly ducking under a low hanging branch or leaping over a particualy large tree root. Becoming more and more exilerated the further she pushed on_

Alice snapped out of her vision just as final bell rang, signifying the end of school. _Finally _she thought as she quickly packed up and left the room. Stopping in the hall she focused on where Edward would be, then picking up his scent was was off, moving as fast as she could without drawing to much attention to herself.

"Edward" she said as she approached her brother and his girlfriend then seeing that he was turning to greet her Alice launched into speech, words leaving her mouth so fast it would be nearly impossible to comprehend but Edward understood just fine.

"she was the most beautiful thing i'd ever seen and graceful, she moved like a soft breeze." Alice swooned "And.."

"Ok, ok. I get it. She was beautiful" Edward interupted

"Yeah" Alice grinned ear to ear her pixi like face lighting up

"So was it a vision?" he asked.

Looking slightly bewildered Alice replyed "well I guess so. I mean it didn't occure to me that it could be anything else" she stopped to think a second then continued "I mean it didn't feel exactly the same as my normal visions, it was surreal and a little blurred around the edges".

Edward looked a bit smug as he shared his opinion with his sister.

"Well then it must have just been a day dream, if it was a vision you would have known right away".

Looking slightly dejected Alice nodded "I guess your right. Man that sucks, she was really hot" Alice winked at Bella, Edwards girlfriend as she seemed to finally catch on to what the conversation between the siblings had been about and she began to blush.

"Oh" she said "Umm Alice?"  
"Yes Bella". Alice replyed looking extremley ammused

Bella attempted to swallow down her sudden shyness and said "I didn't know you were in to girls like that".

Alice giggle at her friend, "Silly Bella havn't you seen the way I check you out?" Winking again at a shocked Bella Alice skipped off toward Rosalie's car and heared Eaward trying to convince his girlfriend that she'd only been kidding _Spoil sport _Alice thought in the general direction of her mind reading brother, knowing he would hear it.

Setteling into the backseat of Rose's BMW behind Emmett she looked longingly at the empty spot next to her and wished things could be different _maybe I was late to that cafe all those years ago or maybe the mystery man from my vision turned up after I'd left or maybe that was just a daydream as well. _"Hey guys" Alice said to the couple in the front of the car. "Can you drop me off here ? I think I want to go for a run.. Blow of some steam Y'know?"

Rosalie pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned to see if her sister was ok but Alice had already slipped out of the vehicle and disapeared. Looking at Emmett she said "maybe you should go after her"

Emmett looked confused "why?" he asked.

"Because she is lonley and sad and you are good at cheering her up" and before he could protest she lent across him opened the door and shoved him out of the car in one swift and gracful movement.

Alice had reached her destination only minutes after setting off into the forest outside of Forkes, as she was running she had seen Rosalie push Emeette out of the car in one of her visions so she wasn't surpised when he materialised infront of her.

"Hey lil' sis" Emmett said by way of greeting. He had found Alice in the same spot he had found her last time she was in a mood. Sitting on a remote mountain top in the sun, her face turned up into the sun to catch the rays and feel the warmth on her skin making it sparkle like a thousand tiny diamonds.

"Hey Em, sorry Rose made you come out after me"

Flashing his trade mark grin he flopped down on the ground sext to Alice. "It's cool, I probably would have eventually anyway".

"Yeah, in about a week or so when you finally realised I was upset" she said returning his grin and they both laughed.

"Hey" Emmett said after a moment "that was harsh".

Alice continued to giggle "harsh but true, and you know it"

"Ok, so im a bit slow on the uptake sometimes. Does'nt mean I don't worry about you"

Alice only nodded and the two of them sat in silence, enjoying the sun in private and away from prying human eyes.

Finally the sun began to set Emmett turned to his favourite sibbling. "Hungry?" Looking over to the man she considered her big brother Alice grinned and simply said "I'll race you" then before he could reply she was on her feet and running full speed down the mountain in search of something to kill.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Even the combination of hanging out with Emmett and beating him to the hunt didnt do a lot to help Alice's mood, not that she would admitt that fact to her family. Once they returned home Alice had approached Rosalie and kissed her on the cheek, assuring her that she would be fine and then disappeared to her room for the evening to listen to soothing music and paint. A sure way to stave off the loneliness temporarily and distract her from thinking to much about her 'maybe' vision. When she sensed the approaching dawn she cleaned up her supplies and began whizzing about getting everything ready for school. It would be particuarly cold today, not that it would effect her but she still had to play the part so she chose a long white coat with matching knee high boots, black skinny jeans and a white shirt with a black vest. She then proceeded to hunt though her vast collection of scarves to find one that would match and compliment her wardrobe choices. After an hour of flitting about at a human speed getting ready and fiddling with her hair to make sure it was perfectly chaotic she was struck with another vision.

_A sleek new looking black Mercedes Benz pulled into the deserted school car park and stopped letting out the same dark haired goddess she'd seen in her odd vision the day before. She leaned back into the car door obviously speaking to the driver although Alice could not hear what was said, which was unusual as she could normaly see and hear everything in her visions with pefect clarity. Then looking frustrated the girl slammed the door shut and the car sped off out of sight. Looking around the girl realised she was completely alone and stormed off in the direction of the school office. Only it being so early the school was abandoned and she sat down agaist the wall to wait._

Coming out of her vision Alice smiled, squeeling softly to herself in excitment and sped off downstairs thinking _it's her, it was real! _

Passing a confused looking Edward at lightning speed she ignored him not bothering to stop or say anything and was out the door and in her canary yellow porche turbo speeding down the driveway before anyone could react and ask what was going on.

"What was that?" Emmett asked as he stuck his head around the corner from the loungeroom. Edward just shrugged and answered "All I could catch of what she was thinking was 'it's her'"

"Huh, well thats Ali for you" Emmett raised an eyebrow then shrugged and headed back to the couch to continue playing his game of grand theft auto.

Speeding through town Alice glanced at the clock 6:30am _I wonder why she's getting to school so early? God I hope this is really real. Please don't let it just be a daydream like Edward said._ Pushing her foot down on the gas she gunned the engine and picked up even more speed, eager to get there and see the girl in her unusual visions arrive.

Only a few minutes after leaving her house Alice was approaching the entrence to the school carpark. Not bothering to slow down to turn she pulled the steering wheel hard and threw on the handbreak causing the tires to scream in protest as she drifted into the lot and came to a stop in her brothers favorite spot. _Haha take that Eddy. You big pooper_ Looking back over to the entrence she absentmindedly switched on the sterio and hit shuffle on the attached ipod which started playing soft jazz and settled down into the seat making herself comfortable. _Now to wait for the black merc. _Then not even thirty seconds later Alice caught a movment from over near the school's buildings in the corner of her eye, chancing a quick glance she turned her head ever so slightly and saw the figure of a girl heading toward her car. _Holy shit she's here, I must have gotten here just after her. _Closing her eyes and pretending not to notice the approach of her mystery girl Alice took the few seconds it took for the girl to walk to her car and tap on her window to collect herself.

Hearing the gental tap on her car window Alice feined suprise and snapped her eyes open while turning toward the window, coming face to face with the most beautiful face she'd ever seen and just for a moment became lost in the most intense and deep brown eyes that were locked with her own golden one's. Catching an unnecessary breath Alice quickly hit the button that automaticaly wound the window down and unable to help herself grinned at the dark beauty before her. "Good morning. Im sorry you startled me a little, I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here this early" _liar._

"Oh sorry, I saw you drive in. That was freakin cool by the way! I don't think Ive seen anyone outside of a movie drive like that. I'm Helena" and with that Helena plastered a huge grin on her face stuck her hand through the window in greeting. Smiling even wider Alice took Helena's hand sending tingles and an electric feeling of anicipation up her arm and through her body, still staring in to those captivating eyes she replied. "Alice. I havn't seen you here before are you new?" Nodding her head Helena broke eye contact for the first time, although only for a second. It seemed as though she were just as captivated by Alice as she by Helena. "Yeah first day, my jerk off gaurdian dropped me off early because he apparently had lots of important things to do today" Raising her eyebrow slightly as Helena rolled her eyes Alice experienced a strong and sudden urge to track down the black Mercedes from her vision and slash it's tyres, shaking the feeling off as quickly as it arrived Alice smiled sympetheticly at Helena and said "Well its freezing out there and noone will arive for at least another half hour. Did you wanna jump in and warm up?" Hesitating slightly before answering with a shrug and a "why not" Helena made her way over to the passenger door and hopped in as Alice turned on the heater and cranked it up to full blast pointing as many of the vents as she could in Helena's direction and catching the most intriguing scent she ever smelt on a human, spicy and sweet at the same time with an under current of something she recognised but could'nt quiet place. "Thanks, thats already heaps better. Umm so if noone will be here for at least half an hour why are you here so early?" Alice's eyes widened in suprise _shit I hadn't thought of an excuse for that! _"Errr, I realy like school?" Helena's throaty chuckle filled the car causing Alice to swoon _ohhh thats one hell of a sexy laugh._ "No, I just have trouble sleeping and was feeling a little overwhelmed at home so I thought id just chill here and listen to music" _Not a complete lie since I don't sleep and there is music on. _"So your new to town, where are from? what brings you to Forks?" Alice asked in attempt to steer the conversation away from her and learn a little more about this divine creature sitting in her car. Looking longingly out the passengers side window and away from Alice, Helena replied "I'm from New Gothem City" then she continued hesitantly and so quietly that had Alice not been a Vampire with super hearing she would have missed it "and its a long fucked up story"


	9. Chapter 9

**_Authors Note._**

**_I know it has been a long time between updates and I am very sorry for that. but I am back now and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. the next one is almost done and will be up in a few days :D_**

Chapter 9

_Dear book;_

_I met a girl. And no not just a hot girl, although she is. But more than hot y'know it's almost like saying she's hot is cheapening the intense, almost ethereal beauty she exudes, radiates even. It's weird I feel so calm around her. I met her today. It was my first day of school in this crap-hole town I've been banished to. Dick (face) dumped me on campus stupidly early so he could drive to Seattle for the day, supposedly on business. And It was freezing fucking cold! And no-one else was there yet, not even the staff. But then this sexy little bright yellow Porsche turbo came screaming into the car-lot and parked at the end of a sick spin. It was awesome. So I couldn't help it I had to go tell the driver that was the coolest shit I had ever seen. I did not expect to see an Angel sitting in the driver's seat. She rolled down the window and invited me in out of the cold. She cranked up the heating and smelled so damn good. She asked where I was from and why I had moved here. I felt ashamed to be so messed up and out of control. I felt like I could have exploded with sadness. I felt heavy. But then she reached over and touched my shoulder and said "Don't look so sad. Todays a new day and there will always be a tomorrow" and it all just lifted. I went from feeling like I weighed 10 ton to feeling like I was floating. So we talked. I told her I had made a few mistakes, gotten myself into fights and trouble with the cops and my family and it had all ended up with me being packed off here. Then her eyes brightened and she changed the subject to normal stuff, wrhat interests we have, what movies we like.. she kinda has some weird old fashioned tastes with a mixture of modern stuff too. Eclectic she called it._

_Then the bell rang and school started, which was batshit crazy because I didn't even see anyone else arrive. And the rest of the day sucked because I hardly saw her after that. She's in a whole bunch of advanced classes so we don't have any classes together.. crap. Makes me kinda wish I hadn't skipped out on so much school._

"HELENA!" the silence of the morning was broken by Dick Greyson's voice echoing through the giant but almost empty house since most of their stuff was still in Gothem "GET READY FOR SCHOOL I HAVE TO DROP YOU IN EARLY AGAIN" Helena rolled her eyes at Dick's almost panicked tone. "someone over slept, and it wasn't me" she mumbled to herself as she ignored him and continued eating the breakfast she had made for herself after the two hour work out she had already done this morning since she once again couldn't sleep more than a few hours.

Just as Helena was finishing off her scrambled eggs and bacon with a side of toast and giant glass of orange juice Dick appeared in the kitchen looking slightly less stressed when he saw that she was ready to go. "Don't suppose you made enough for two?" Helena motioned her head toward the stove where the rest of the eggs sat staying warm in the fry pan she used. "you are on your own for coffee" Dick made a bee line for the eggs and gobbled them straight out if the pan."Mmm, I'll grab it on the way out of town. Let's head" and he headed off to the side door that led to the attached Garage where him snooty penis extension car was kept.

As Dick pulled into the car-park of Forkes local high school He noticed that Helena's eyes were darting around looking for something. "I doubt anyone is here yet kiddo"

Helena rolled her eyes and shot Dick a death glare, "Do not call me kiddo" and went to jump out of the car. "Hey" Dick called stopping her movement "why so bitchy at me all the time? Can't we just try and get along? I mean we are stuck together for the foreseeable future." Helena appeared to be deep in thought for a moment before she shook her head and replied "you see that might work if you were anyone other than you. A conceited, arrogant douche bag who clearly dislikes me as much as I dislike you" and with that she popped the door open and jumped out of the car turning to add "Oh and your welcome for breakfast jerk" and slammed the door behind her, taking off to the same spot she found yesterday morning slightly out of the rain but still just as cold. She watched Dick's car fly back out of the driveway as the same sleek and sexy bright yellow Porsche flew into it. it was almost like watching a nightmare flee at the sight of the happiest dream you could imagine. Helena's grin was almost predatory as she slinked toward the car and it's occupant with the grace of lioness.

Tapping once again on her Angel's Window she was surprised when Alice didn't wind the window down this time but instead just motioned to the other side of the car. Wasting no time Helena jogged around to the passenger side door and hopped in to the warm car that was this time playing an upbeat Celtic folk tune.

Alice glance at Helena trying to hide her annoyance, it wasn't her fault that her mood had been soured by her over protective idiot of a brother. "Would you like to go for a drive? I need to get out of here for a bit" Helena was again surprised, Alice certainly didn't seem like the type to blow off school but she could feel the tension coming off the other girl in waves so just nodded her head and buckled her seatbelt "where are we headed?"

After an hour and a half of extreme high speed driving Alice pulled her car in to a small space between two trees at the top of a winding road that lead up a mountain just outside of town. Turning off the ignition Alice swung herself around in her chair so she was facing Helena with her legs tucked up underneath her. Helena in turn unbuckled her seatbelt and shifted so that she too was looking directly at Alice. "You drive like a maniac, I mean I thought my mother was a nut-bag on the road but you lady, defiantly blow her right out of the water" Alice looked a little sheepish at Helena's comment "Sorry, I guess I get a little carried away at times"

Helena giggled. _Giggled? I don't freakin giggle! What is wrong with me? She thought to herself _"Hey no problem" she replied "I like to live on the edge" Grinning at Alice like a huge dork, Alice grinned back just as dorky and said "well stick with me then, because you ain't seen nothing yet" Sitting in comfortable silence for a moment it dawned on Helena that school would already have started. Skipping out on the second day of a new school was probably not the best idea but she couldn't say no to this girl, it just wasn't a possibility.

Helena was broken out of her thoughts when Alice asked "what are you looking so intense about?"

Smiling lazily at the girl she replied "Just that my mother is going to hit the roof when the school call's and tells her I was absent today" Alice's eyes widened and a look of panic came over her features "oh god! I'm so sorry" she apologised "I didn't even think, I'm so stupid!" Alice started to shuffle herself back around to face the steering wheel when Helena's deep chuckle stopped her cold, sending a shiver of lust down her spine. Helena, sensing the shift in Alice from panicked to turned-on reacted on pure instinct, launching herself across the car and attaching her lips to Alice's her eyes augmenting to their feral yellow. After less than a second of Helena's mouth against her's Alice also reacting on instinct kissed back.

Several minutes passed with the girls lost in the taste of each other, mouths and tongues moving in harmony when the need to breath hit Helena like a ton of bricks and she pulled back panting heavily Alice following suit, although not from lack of oxygen. Leaning her head against the headrest of the chair she waited for Helena to recover by mapping her face with her eyes, taking in every detail and storing it in her infinite and flawless memory. "You are magnificent" Alice said, not really even realising that she had spoken aloud. Helena's Eyes whipped up to Alice's when she heard her speak and Alice gasped softly in surprise to see that they were in the midst of shifting from a yellow as bright as the car they were occupying, back to their regular deep chocolate brown. Still slightly dazed from the passionate response she had to this woman Helena was confused as to why Alice might be gasping at her eyes. Then it clicked.

"oh god, oh god, oh god! Shiiiit!" I have to go" Helena opened the door to the car and tried to jump out and run away when she slammed in to what felt like a brick wall. "Don't run" the wall said in Alice's voice. Looking up Helena realised It wasn't a wall and was in fact the other girl whom moments before had been sitting behind the wheel of her car. "umm" Helena said in response "what the fuck?!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note: Just a quick hats off to the boondock saints. From which I shamelessly ripped off the first line of this chapter :D**_

Chapter 9

"What the fuckin' . Fuck. Who the fuck fucked this fucking.. How did you fucking.. fuck?" Needless to say Helena was a little flustered

"Well it certainly illustrates the diversity of the word" chuckled Alice.

Feeling suddenly queasy Helena sat down next to the car she had just fled from, Alice following suit and kneeling before her. "Look its ok" said Alice "I won't hurt you.." she trailed off as she was hit by a vision;

_A beaten up old Van making its way up the winding road to the same spot Alice and Helena were parked.  
_Snapping out of her vision she shook her head a little and continued "Look we are about to have company, my house isn't far from here. Why don't I take you there and we can talk some more?" Helena, who had somewhat regained her composure just stared at Alice for a moment trying to sort through the questions running around in her head. "Umm, I don't know. I don't know if I can talk right now" she replied. Alice looked a little sad at that, she knew it would be difficult to explain who and what she truly is to Helena although she thought she would have a little more time to prepare for it. But it was happening now and it was clear that Helena herself was not quite what she appeared, she sure as hell wasn't just going to give up. "Please Helena, I promise you can trust me. And if you don't have anything to say once I have said what I need too then you can go and I will never bother you again. Please." Alice was not usually the type to beg, but she could not let this girl slip through fingers, not now. Not after she had been waiting over 90 years to find her. Helena, picking up on the slight edge of desperation in Alice's voice nodded her agreement and got back up to her feet swaying slightly as she was hit with a wave of exhaustion. _I guess all that not sleeping for the past few months is catching up to me. _Alice put a gentle, calming hand on Helena's upper arm and opened the car door for her to sit down.

The Drive to Alice's home was silent, Helena's eyes were closed but Alice could sense that she was still awake and completely aware of her surroundings. She pulled in to the long drive way that led up to the house she shared with the rest of her family, not needing her visions to know that there would be no one home. Carlisle would be at the hospital working, Esme left early this morning to go and visit their 'cousins' in Alaska for a family hunt and the others would be keeping up appearances at school since it wasn't even midday yet. Coming to a stop in front of the enormous house made up almost entirely of huge glass panels and windows Alice cut the engine and leaned back in her chair closing her eyes as well taking advantage of the fact that even though they had stopped Helena had not stirred out of her restful state and took a moment to collect herself. Taking ten deep, unnecessary yet calming breaths Alice reopened her eyes and looked over to Helena who now had her eyes open and was looking at her in wonder and curiosity. Alice couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face at the sight of Helena watching her. "Hey" Helena said with a lazy smile. "Hey" Alice replied. Silence once again settled over the car as the girls just continued to look at each other. "Come inside?" Alice requested after a few minutes.

Feeling much calmer now Helena agreed to Alice's request and they exited the car and made their way in to Alice's extremely impressive home.

Alice led Helena upstairs to her bedroom with the promise she would give her a full tour of the house later, assuming all went well that is. Looking around Alice's room the first thing Helena noticed was that it looked more like an art studio/gallery with an easel set up in the middle of the room with an assortment of artist's tools laid out on a small table next to it. One full wall was shelving that looked like it housed an array of artistic materials, from sketchbooks, pencils, are charcoal to paints and canvases and empty frames. Two of the walls were covered in artworks of various styles but all extremely complementary too each other and the last wall was completely glass with a spectacular view of tree tops and forest. It was a cloudy and miserable day so the forest looked dark but Helena could see at if the sun were to shine it would come alive and be an extraordinary sight to behold. The second thing she noticed she couldn't help but to voice "so if this is your room, where is the bed?" Continuing to look around all Helena could see apart from the impressive art collection was an elegant small but comfortable looking couch. Alice grinned a little at Helena's question before replying "this is more my studio then my bedroom, but I spend the majority of my time in here, my other room is down the hall a bit" Although had Helena ventured down to have a look she would find mostly books and Alice's music collection alongside a rather huge walk in closet and a few personal trinkets with again no bed.

Finding Alice's answer acceptable, Helena proceeded to look around more thoroughly taking a closer look at a few of the paintings and then flopping down on the couch. "My mother would a field day in here, your collection is beautiful. You really have a lot of talent" Had Alice been capable of blushing she would have, hearing the complement about her work rolling off Helena's tongue so effortlessly made her feel like she was floating. Although the next words out of Helena's mouth bought her down from that high quite efficiently. "So I guess we should talk huh?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Alice now sat on the couch so she was face to face with Helena and the two had been talking, Alice had been trying to open up as much as she could without giving too much of herself and her families true nature away and it was proving to be difficult and confusing for the both of them.

"So you're telling me that you can't really tell me exactly what's going with you because of some kind of danger that you also can't talk about. But that It might be ok if I can figure it out myself, but you can't really give me any clues?" surmised Helena, trying to make it sound less confusing then it was, And failing. "Basically yeah" Admitted Alice "Trust me if I could tell you everything I would. And it's frustrating and heartbreaking that I cannot. But you are smart Helena, All you really have to do is pay attention and I have no doubt that you will be able to put it all together" Helena's brow furrowed in slight annoyance, she understood that being different was hard and that you had to be careful about who you trusted but damn it if Alice couldn't tell her what was going on than how was she supposed to trust Alice to confide in her about her powers and being Meta Human as well as everything else that happened over the last year.

Seeing Helena's frustration clearly painted all over her face she stood up and paced around the room a few times. _Maybe I can't tell her I'm a vampire or hint to the fact that I am. But maybe there is something I can tell her without giving the big one away _"Damn it!" Alice said out loud "I just wish I could see clearly enough to know! It's all so blurred and patchy it's not helping at all!"

Helena rose from the couch and stood directly in Alice's path of pacing, reaching out and grabbing her before she ran into her "What's blurry? What can't you see properly? Your being even more cryptic than you were before" Alice closed her eyes for a second searching the future for any hint that what she was about to tell Helena would be ok, but again all she could get were a few snippets of blurred images and sounds and then a solid vision of her family freaking out at her for revealing so much.

"_How could you be so irresponsible?" Edward scolded _

"_That was really dumb Alice" __Rosalie would add before Edward cut her off for some more scolding_

"_We are already walking a tight rope with the Volturi because of Bella" _

"_And whose fault is that" Alice snapped back at him._

"_Yours!" shouted Edward "you are the one who took her to Volterra"_

"_And YOU are the one who was planning to expose all of us for a dramatic attempt at suicide. You have no right to judge me for the decision that I made then to save you or for the decisions I am making for myself now. If not for YOUR reckless selfishness we would still be flying under the Volturi's radar and I don't believe that Helena's and my involvement with each other will cause any extra issues for our family other than the ones we already have". _

Coming out of her vision Alice realised that she had already made the decision to tell Helena that she was a future seer so now all she had to do was follow through and it brought her a measure of comfort knowing that in the vision she was referring to herself and Helena as a couple, so things mustn't go too badly.

"I'm sorry Helena, let me explain everything I can" She led Helena back over to the couch and told her about the visions that she has been receiving for as long as she could remember.

"So you can see the future?" Helena asked. Alice nodded her head "Well if you can see the future how come you didn't see this coming? You said something about it being messed up?" Alice again nodded before replying "I'm not sure, it's never been like this. I have always had very clear cut visions, if a decision was made I'd know exactly what the outcome would be, until someone changed their mind and then I'd know what the new outcome would be. But when it comes to you it's all so patchy and hard to see, I get small segments out of context or blurred stills with fragmented speech and the harder I try to bring it in to focus the worse it gets"

"So maybe you should stop trying, let it flow naturally y'know. Obviously forcing it isn't working."

Alice had come to the same conclusion but was still quite surprised that not only had Helena thought the same thing but seemed to be taking the news of her visions so well, it just further proved what Alice had suspected from earlier, Helena was not your average human.

"Yeah I've been thinking the same thing. Maybe the more time we spend together getting to know each other the clearer things will become" Helena immediately got the double meaning behind Alice's words and added with a wink "Here's hoping".

"Right" Said Alice, maybe a little loudly as Helena gave a little jump at the word "I have spilled as much as I am able at the moment. So your turn?".

_Where do I even begin? _Thought Helena _Lets start at the very beginning, a very good place to start. When you read you begin with ABC when you sing you begin with doh, ray mi._Oh god brain shut up! _DOH, RAY, MI. The first three words just happen to be! _Ahrrrrrg

"Helena?" Alice questioned

"Huh?" Helena replied

"You zoned out there a little bit" said Alice "I thought that was my speciality".

"Oh sorry, I kinda brain farted. I'm back now". Alice cracked up laughing at that "brain farted?"

"Yeah you know random line of unrelated thought triggered by the original thought, then you just kinda get stuck in it. Brain fart" Alice, still laughing nodded and gestured for her to stop talking for a minute so she could get herself under control. "Ok, so brain farting aside. If you arnt comfortable sharing I understand, but I just want you to know that you can trust me and believe me there is very little that yHelenajou could say that would shock me".

"Ok" said Helena "I'm not sure if I can tell you everything yet, a lot of this is still new to me but I will do the best I can" Alice nodded in understanding, after all she couldn't expect Helena to reveal everything, when she herself couldn't extend that courtesy. "So let's start at the beginning shall we?"


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors Note:_

_I apologize if this chapter feels a little rushed or unfinished.. my brain kinda spazzed out at me. will have the next update up soon_

Chapter 11

_Dear book; I feel like I should be freaking out! But I'm not, which is kinda freaking me out!_

_Alice, the girl I met yesterday.. YESTERDAY FOR GOD SAKE! Is I guess kind of my girlfriend but more than that, I think. I don't know. All I know is that when I'm with her I feel stuff, really nice stuff and It feels so natural and normal like we've just been waiting for each other. It sounds corny I guess but from the moment we met I felt more like me and more whole then I think I ever have. Anyway a whole bunch of stuff went down and some confessions were made. She knows I'm more than a regular person but I left the term Meta Human out for now and I told her about my mother being stabbed and Babs being shot in the same night and how I met my father. I told her that I was going through a whole bunch of physical changes and that the freaky eyes was apart of that. I didn't elaborate further which she was totally cool with, didn't push for more information or anything. She just listened. It would have been nice if I wasn't so damn nervous. So anyway as it turns out she has her own freaky deal as well. She's super fast (and I mean faster than me, fast!) she was sitting behind the wheel of her car then BOOM right in front of me outside the car on the other side of it. And she has vision's of the future, she saw me in her mind yesterday morning and admitted that's why she got to school so early, Too meet me. (Which is pretty damn cute) and she says that there is a whole lot more that she can't talk about but that if I pay attention I could guess pretty easily. So Ill have to watch carefully for any hint and figure shit out on my own. I can do that.. right?_

_**So here is What I know**_

_She is superman fast_

_She sees the future _

_It could just be that she is Meta like me and mum. But then why wouldn't she just say that?_

Helena packed up her journal and pen in to the false bottom of her desk drawer, away from any potentially prying eyes and flopped down on to her bed. It was the first time in a long time that she actually felt tired, so she kicked off her shoes and rolled herself up in her blanket, falling asleep almost immediately.

The next morning she awoke to the most unsightly picture of dick greyson's crotch hovering far to close for comfort to her face "neyyyarhhhhg!" she squealed as she attempted to bolt up in bed only to get tangled in the blankets she had wrapped herself in and fell to the floor "ow fuck" she cried as she untangled herself from her cocoon like covers all the while Dick was laughing so hard at her he was bent over clutching his stomach. "Shut up you squalid stool sample!" she yelled which only caused dick to laugh harder. Helena crossed her arms over her chest and waited for fathers adopted son to regain control of himself.  
Dicks giggle fit only lasted a few more seconds before he took a few deep breaths and said "you overslept, we have to go" Rolling her eyes at him Helena replied with "don't worry I have a ride so I wont have to freeze my arse off waiting for the school to actually open" Frowning Dick shook his head "I don't think so princess, I heard about you not even showing up to school yesterday. I'm not about to let you skip again. Seriously Helena couldn't you even wait a full week before you started fucking up here as well?" Helena was a little taken aback by his words, first off she didn't think the uptight sir perfect pants that was dick was capable of swearing, and secondly with everything that happened with Alice yesterday she had completely forgotten she'd even skipped school. As she opened her mouth to reply she was cut off by a _BING BING BONG _and what came out instead was "what the fuck is that?" now it was dick's turn to roll his eyes, he turned around and headed out the bedroom door throwing over his shoulder as he went "It's called a doorbell, maybe

if you didn't skip so much school you would know that"

"Arduous stain" Helena growled out after him.

"I heard that! Nice language skills though!" Dick called out in reply.

Kicking her scrunched up blanket across the floor Helena stormed off to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day and to start to get ready for school, and seeing Alice again. Smiling like a fool at the thought of seeing Alice and getting any closer to unravelling the mystery that surrounded the girl. Her musings were interrupted by a gentle tapping at her door "Dick-head seriously get out" she said as she turned to throw her current guardian a force 10 death glare only to realise the recipient of said glare was in fact Alice who stood leaning against her bedroom door looking freakin adorable. "Down tiger, It's only me". Helena's glare instantly disappeared and was replaced with a bright smile that instantly lit up her face. "Hey you, sorry I thought you were Dick. He was up here before being a jerk jockey" Alice gave a little giggle and skipped over to where Helena was still standing in front of her closet, leaning in she gave her a quick hug and took the opportunity to spin her around out of the way so she could get a better look inside, where the clothes lived. "All good. Ooohhh you got some good stuff in here. I'm impressed. We have to go shopping! ALOT!" spinning back around to face Helena again Alice's little pixie like face was alight with excitement at the prospect of having a new shopping buddy, one she didn't have to drag out kicking a screaming. Helena 's smile instantly grew as soon as she heard the S word emerging from Alice's mouth. _SHOPPING! _"I. Love. To. Shop". She replied.

"Oh a girl after my own heart?" Alice joked, winking at her. "Now I do believe my dearest, you should be getting ready for school".


End file.
